


Flushed and Wanting

by idontgiveaquiznak (punkrockmanpain)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shiro puts his hand on Keith's throat but there's no actual choking, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex, mention of facesitting, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockmanpain/pseuds/idontgiveaquiznak
Summary: Shiro was as warm as always, except for the cool prosthetic hand he trailed down Keith’s back. “Tell me the rules,” he said, grabbing Keith’s ass firmly.Keith breathed in sharply at the contact. His hands rested on Shiro’s chest, his pelvis and legs pressed against Shiro’s, their body heat mingling. “We’re gonna watch the movie, with your cock inside me.” He exhaled slowly, turned on and overwhelmed, wondering if Shiro had noticed that he was already dripping. “And I have to be good and not move.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 334





	Flushed and Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> This was [a Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/idontgiveaq/status/1203934279274835969) originally, and now it’s posted on AO3! Yay! It’s unbetaed, so please let me know if there are any major errors.
> 
> I use DMAB and neutral language for Keith’s junk in this fic. This is just what I'm personally comfortable with; every trans person is different.

It had been a long, godawful day, so draining that Keith had completely forgotten about their plans for tonight. When Shiro turned on the TV and asked if he was ready for their scene, Keith completely blanked. By the time he remembered their plans, Shiro had an anxious crinkle to his forehead, as if worried that Keith no longer wanted to do it.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Keith said, leaning forward to kiss him. Shiro wore a soft, relieved smile as their lips parted, his forehead smoothed out. “I’ll be right back.”

Keith went into their bedroom and tore off his work uniform. He tossed his server apron into the corner carelessly and thought _never again_ , knowing full well that he would be picking it back up and returning to his stupid job tomorrow. But right now he was free, and he had no plans for the evening except watching a movie and sitting on Shiro’s dick. Not a bad night at all.

Clad only in his boxers, he returned to the living room to find Shiro one step ahead of him, fully naked and stroking his cock, breathing out slowly like he was releasing stress too. “Hey,” Shiro said with a wry smile, his voice a low rumble as he laid back on the couch.

Keith grinned shakily back, slick between his legs with anticipation. “Hey yourself.” He pushed down his boxers unceremoniously, stepped out of them, and laid on top of Shiro’s chest.

Shiro was as warm as always, except for the cool prosthetic hand he trailed down Keith’s back. “Tell me the rules,” he said, grabbing Keith’s ass firmly.

Keith breathed in sharply at the contact. His hands rested on Shiro’s chest, his pelvis and legs pressed against Shiro’s, their body heat mingling. “We’re gonna watch the movie, with your cock inside me.” He exhaled slowly, turned on and overwhelmed, wondering if Shiro had noticed that he was already dripping. “And I have to be good and not move.”

“Good,” Shiro said. His cock was nearly fully hard already, pressing into Keith’s skin a few inches above where Keith needed it to be. “Tell me your safewords.”

Keith couldn’t imagine needing to safeword out of this. He’d wanted it for so long. But Shiro always checked, and he was grateful for that. “Red to stop everything, yellow to slow down and check in. Green is go.”

“All right.” Shiro smiled and wrapped the fingers of his flesh hand into Keith’s hair, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. Their lips slid together smoothly, and Keith couldn’t help but make it a bit rougher, biting down on Shiro’s bottom lip and slowly pulling away until it popped softly out of his mouth.

Shiro ran his tongue over his lip, which looked a bit more puffy and sensitive now, and said hoarsely, “Put it inside you, sweetheart.”

Keith couldn’t help but moan softly as he rose up and spread his legs, gripping Shiro’s cock and settling his front hole over it. His own dick was hard and aching, and he could see it poking out as he sat down slowly. His tight, unstretched hole opened a bit painfully around the intrusion, but what kind of masochist would he be if he didn’t enjoy the pain? The fact that he was so, so damn wet helped a lot too.

“You’re wet.” Shiro sounded just as overwhelmed as Keith felt.

“Yeah, no shit,” Keith said with a small snort.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll have to punish you.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It's not. You know I like doing it. But you're supposed to be good tonight.”

Keith sighed and picked up the remote, handing it to Shiro. “Yeah, okay. Pick the movie.”

Shiro smiled and shook his head as he scrolled down the screen. “You seem so disappointed.”

Keith wanted to maintain their banter, but god, it was hard to concentrate when Shiro was inside him and warm underneath him. His hole clenched around Shiro’s cock unconsciously as he stared down at Shiro’s lips.

Shiro’s eyes flicked up to Keith’s, dark with warning, as some dumb action movie began playing in the background. “Keith.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a smirk, clenching down intentionally this time.

“Behave.”

“Fine.” Keith turned his head to the side and settled it against Shiro’s chest, trying to pay attention to the movie. It was...difficult. There didn’t seem to be much of a plot. While Keith could get down with brainless action movies most of the time, he didn’t see much of a point when he could be focusing on Shiro instead. But he was supposed to be good, so he tried to focus on the movie’s hero and his chiseled jawline and grabbable pecs, and—wow, that wasn’t helping either. 

Shiro’s hand twisted into his hair, and Keith realized he’d been squeezing down again. “Keith,” Shiro said again, sternly.

“Yeah?” Keith asked breathlessly.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Sir,” he added hastily, chancing a look down at Shiro.

Shiro shook his head. Keith didn’t know how Shiro managed it with so little room on the couch, but he found himself suddenly flipped over, with Shiro on top. Shiro had mostly slipped out by that point, so when he thrust back in it felt almost like actual fucking. With Shiro’s hand wrapped in his hair, Keith moaned and arched his back, pressing their chests together.

“You little slut,” Shiro said with an almost fond tone to his voice, grinding slightly into Keith. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

“What are you talking about?” 

“We’re not even ten minutes into the movie, and already you can’t keep still.”

“I can!” Keith protested.

“Then prove it.” Shiro reached over and grabbed their handcuffs from the side table, lifting Keith’s arms above his head. “Don’t move,” he whispered into Keith’s ear as he placed his arms above his head. “Remember what you told me you wanted?”

“Remind me,” Keith said as Shiro cuffed his wrists, looking up into Shiro’s eyes contentiously. Sometimes he couldn't help but be a little bratty.

Shiro’s eyes had a dangerous, hungry gleam in them, darkening even further as he told Keith, “You wanted me to use you. Like the slutty little boy that you are.”

That...was hitting Keith deep, in kinks he’d barely been able to admit that he had, and he couldn’t help but squirm a little in his cuffs. Shiro chuckled. “Maybe I should’ve put something in your ass too,” he said, slapping Keith’s thigh and making him moan. “Stuffed all of my boy’s holes full with cock.”

Somehow it was Shiro referring to him as his _boy_ , the thought of being _Shiro’s_ that had Keith panting and shoving his hips up, wanting to be fucked properly so badly. But Shiro pinned his hips down with big, strong hands and didn’t move. “Shiro, please,” Keith said hoarsely.

“That’s not what you’re supposed to call me.” Shiro cupped his face, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips, and pulled away when Keith tried to deepen it.

“Sir?” Keith tried, leaning up and finding himself bereft when he couldn’t reach Shiro’s lips.

Shiro shook his head. “Watch the movie.” He turned away, and Keith huffed and looked back at the screen.

It was hard not to squirm again, but eventually Keith found himself settling down, just lying underneath Shiro’s weight and watching the inane explosions on the screen. It was almost meditative, lying down with his hands cuffed and a thick cock shoved in him as he tried not to move. He breathed in and out slowly, settling into the couch as Shiro pinned him down.

And then Shiro moved.

It was just slightly at first, almost accidental, so Keith didn’t react. But then Shiro drove his hips down harder, lifting Keith’s leg so he could grind into him better, and Keith moaned.

“Sshhh.” Shiro gripped his hair again. “Be good.”

“I-I’m trying,” Keith gasped.

“I know. And you’re doing so good for me.” Shiro continued grinding down. “But I need you to keep being good. Just let me use you.”

Keith couldn’t help but moan again at the thought. As Shiro shushed him again and stopped moving, looking back at the screen, he wondered what it would be like to just be used like this all the time. He thought about just staying still and quiet, a wet hole to fulfill Shiro’s needs. Maybe Shiro could use his mouth next time, just make him get on his knees and fill his mouth with his cock. Keith wouldn’t even be able to come from that. He’d just have to sit there, his own dick aching and his hole dripping as Shiro thrust into his mouth selfishly and—

“Keith, be _good_ ,” Shiro growled, and Keith realized that he was squeezing down around Shiro’s cock again.

“I’m sorry sir, I—”

Shiro gripped his throat, not hard enough to choke him but firm enough that it felt like a threat. A _good_ threat. Keith leaned up unconsciously, baring his throat so Shiro’s fingers could cover more of it. “What are you supposed to call me?”

Keith felt his cheeks flush, embarrassment heating up his face even as he rejoiced in the scenario. It had taken so long to get Shiro to be comfortable showing even a little bit of dominance, to get him to be rough sometimes. Keith had longed for feeling Shiro’s weight pinning him down, his control surrounding him until he felt breathless.

“Sir,” Keith said again. “It’s not fair. I—how am I supposed to not move at _all_ , it’s not _fair_ , I—”

“That’s not your safeword.” Shiro grinded down into him again, and Keith knew that Shiro was reassuring himself just as much as he was denying Keith. 

_You’re right, that’s not my safeword, don’t stop being mean to me_ , he thought giddily.

“What are you supposed to call me?” Shiro repeated.

Keith turned his head to the side, or tried to, barely seeing the movie playing as he blushed deeper. “I—I dunno,” he gasped.

“I’ll pull out,” Shiro growled. “I can just jack off without you.” Keith’s eyes widened. “You don’t like that thought, do you?” 

Keith shook his head slightly. “N-no, sir.”

“So call me what you told me you wanted to.” Shiro pressed his hand against his throat just a little bit harder, and Keith could feel himself getting wetter around his cock. “When we talked about this. Be a good boy.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, as though doing so would make him less shy. He was still only barely able to whisper, “D-daddy.”

“That’s it.” Shiro thrust into him again, removing his hand, and Keith almost missed the pressure around his throat. “Good boy.”

When Keith opened his eyes again, Shiro’s eyes looked greedy and...almost curious, as though wondering just how much more of Keith’s submission he could get. Holding Keith’s leg in place, he reached down to rub at his dick, chuckling when Keith twitched and gasped. 

“You’re not supposed to move, sweetheart,” he told Keith, withdrawing his hand. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Keith said.

“It’s okay. I know you’re trying to be good for me.” Shiro stroked a hand through his hair, and Keith whined at the soft touch. “But you have to keep trying, okay? Just be a good little cockslut for me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith whined.

“You like that?” Shiro smirked down at him. “Wanna be a good fuckhole for your daddy?”

“Yes,” he panted, squirming again.

“Then stay still.” Shiro gripped his hips sternly, and Keith whined again. “Good cocksluts don’t move or make noise unless they have permission.”

“O-okay.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You can still watch the movie.” Shiro carded his fingers through his hair again, strangely tender considering his current demeanor. “Just lie as still as possible and let me use you.”

Keith breathed out slowly and nodded, turning back to the screen and trying not to think about how wet he was getting.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, hands cuffed above his head and legs spread as he tried to pay attention to the explosions on the screen. Shiro would periodically thrust into him a few times and then stop, as if he genuinely cared about the movie or something. Maybe he did, for all Keith knew. Shiro did like his cheesy action movies. 

Still, it was...difficult to try to lie there, full and wanting, and not do anything about it. But Keith did his best. He wanted to be good.

After what felt like an eternity, the credits were rolling. Keith was breathing in and out deeply, trying not to make any noise as Shiro grinded softly into his hole. Shiro turned downward to him, giving him a soft smile and acknowledging him for the first time in an hour or so.

“That was so good,” he told Keith, kissing him. The praise and the contact of Shiro’s lips on his left Keith gasping slightly. “Color?”

“Green.” Keith tried not to add an _obviously_ to the end of that. Being bratty would get him nowhere here. He was perfectly fine. He just needed...more than this.

“Good.” Shiro wrapped Keith’s legs around his back and thrust deeply into him, swallowing Keith’s moan with another kiss. Keith wondered if he would get into trouble for making noise now, but Shiro just kept kissing him. 

His cock twitched inside of Keith’s hole when Keith broke away from the kiss and whined, “Daddy.”

“Yeah, baby boy?” Shiro asked, and Keith wondered if the breathless quality to his voice meant that he was just as desperate as Keith at this point. 

“Please?”

“Please what?” Shiro reached down to rub at his dick again, bending down to kiss Keith’s neck when he moaned.

“Please…” Keith went to move his hands, wanting to tug Shiro even closer, but only found himself yanking futilely against the cuffs. Giving up, he sank down into the couch, his breath hitching when he felt Shiro’s teeth dig into his neck. “Please keep using me,” he gasped, tears springing to his eyes when his hole clenched around Shiro’s cock for the first time in a while. Dammit, he was supposed to be _good_ , but his body just kept doing things like that and betraying him.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Shiro murmured, kissing him again. After slipping his tongue into Keith’s mouth, fucking it the way Keith wished he would fuck his hole, he pulled back. “I love using you.”

Keith’s hips thrust up unconsciously, and Shiro took his hand away from his dick. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” Keith blurted out. “I’m trying not to move, I just—”

“It’s okay.” Shiro pressed his lips softly to Keith’s cheek, the tenderness making Keith sigh. “The movie’s over, baby. You were so good for me.”

Keith relaxed at that, not trying to control himself anymore, and his hips thrust up again. He grinded against Shiro with little spasms, unable to help it. “Daddy, please.”

“Please again?” Shiro chuckled, and weirdly enough, the slight condescension just made Keith wetter. “I thought you wanted me to keep using you.”

Keith nodded desperately. “Yeah, I just—I just need—”

“What do you need?” Shiro reached down and pinned his hips, grabbing Keith’s dick between his thumb and forefinger and jacking him off. Keith tried and failed to thrust upward in his grip.

“I need to come.” Keith looked up into Shiro’s eyes, enamoured by the way he was smiling down at him, like he was something precious. “You’ve been in me so long, Daddy.”

Shiro breathed out slowly, as though the realization of how long he’d been buried inside Keith was hitting him hard. “Yeah? You need more, baby?”

Keith nodded again, gasping when Shiro took his hands away, pulled out until only the head of his cock was resting inside Keith, and then slammed into him hard. “Daddy!”

“I don’t think you need more,” Shiro told him with a smirk. Keith’s head spun at the thought that Shiro was going to be just as mean as he wanted him to be. “I think you just want it, because you’re a little slut.”

Keith whined, wishing he could scratch his nails down Shiro’s back. “No, Daddy, I need it.”

“You’re just a little slut who’s desperate to get fucked,” Shiro continued, not moving his hips but rubbing Keith’s dick again. “Isn’t that right?”

Keith shook his head, cheeks heating with embarrassment. “N-no, I—”

“I think you are.” Shiro took in a deep breath, kissing Keith as he gushed around his cock. “And you’re going to come for me just like this, aren’t you?”

Keith wanted to deny it, but shivers were traveling up his spine as he tightened around Shiro again. “Daddy, no, I want you to fuck me.”

“I’ll fuck you when I want to, sweetheart. Right now you’re going to come, because I told you to.”

“Daddy, Daddy, please—” Keith moaned deeply, throwing his head back as he protested. “Daddy, no, I don’t want to come like this, I wanna come when you’re fucking me, please—”

“You said you wanted me to use you, didn’t you?”

“Y-yeah, but— _ohhh_.” Keith began thrusting his hips up again, and this time Shiro allowed it. “Daddy, please—”

“This is what I want right now. I want to feel you coming around me.” Shiro leaned down, whispering, “So be good for me and fucking come,” before he bit down on Keith’s neck again.

In Keith’s aroused state, the pain of Shiro’s teeth digging into his skin only intensified his pleasure. He continued thrusting up in frustration as his hole spasmed around the cock buried and unmoving inside of him. Keith barely heard Shiro saying, “God, yes, that’s it,” as his orgasm overtook him, sending shivers down his spine.

“Good boy,” Shiro breathed out. “That’s it.”

“Please,” Keith felt himself saying, barely conscious of the words coming out of his mouth. “Please fuck me, it’s not fair, please—”

“Alright, sweetheart.” Shiro kissed him long and hard before his hips snapped into Keith’s hole. “You’ve been so good for me.”

Keith moaned as the thrusts kept coming, slamming into him over and over in the best, most overwhelming way possible. “Yes, yes, yes, Daddy—”

“You feel so good,” Shiro told him, chest heaving as he fucked Keith. “I love when you come around me.”

Keith’s oversensitive hole dripped as Shiro railed him. He wasn’t used to getting fucked so soon after coming, but god, he never wanted it to stop. “You feel good too,” he panted.

“Yeah?” A pleased, shy smile overtook Shiro’s face. “You like this?”

“Of course I fucking like it, you—” Keith tried to lean up to kiss him to shut himself up, but Shiro’s laughing mouth was just a little too far away. “God, Shiro. You just—you feel amazing.”

“I don’t know how much longer I’ll last if you keep saying things like that.” Shiro closed the distance between them, stopping and grinding into him softly as their lips slid smoothly together. 

When they broke apart, Keith told him, “I don’t care, Daddy. Just fuck me. I want you to feel good.”

“But I want you to feel good too, I—”

“It feels amazing when you use me. And it’ll feel even better when you come inside me.” 

Shiro moaned like he couldn’t help it and then slammed into Keith hard. Keith felt shivers traveling down his spine again as his hole tightened.

“I-I might come again,” he said sheepishly.

“You say that like that’s a bad thing. God, sweetheart, that’s so hot.” Shiro kissed him again. “Coming just from getting fucked?”

Keith nodded. “It’s...really sensitive.” He never quite knew what to call his genitals in the heat of the moment, but Shiro didn’t push.

“Touch yourself,” Shiro told him. “I want to feel you come around me again.”

Keith glared up at him and waved his cuffed hands peevishly.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Shiro said with a laugh. “It’s just...it’s hard to thrust and touch you at the same time.” Even so, his hand snuck down to rub at Keith’s dick.

“I don’t care, just fuck me, I just wanna feel you come inside me—”

“God, Keith, you’re so hot,” Shiro panted, still rubbing at his dick sporadically as he chased his own orgasm. Keith whined as he felt Shiro’s cock twitch inside him, filling him with warmth. As Shiro continued to thrust inside of him and touch him, Keith felt himself spasm around his cock. His second orgasm overtook him right after Shiro came, pleasure tingling throughout his body.

“God, Keith, did you just…?” Shiro trailed off as he pulled out his softening cock, shushing Keith and kissing him when the loss made him sigh. 

“Y-yeah,” Keith mumbled against his lips.

“I love it when you come around me.”

“I love _you_.” Keith felt suddenly vulnerable at the admission, naked with his shaking, tired legs spread and his hands cuffed above his head.

“I love you too.” Shiro smiled down at him, unwrapping Keith’s legs from around him and undoing the cuffs. He pulled Keith up into his lap, rubbing at his wrists with concern as Keith leaned against his chest. “Were the cuffs too tight?”

“No,” Keith replied. “It was perfect. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Shiro leaned down to kiss his forehead, pulling a blanket over from the side of the couch to cover them.

Keith squirmed in his lap, suddenly worried that the come dripping out of him would get on the blanket. “Sh-Shiro?”

“Yeah?” Shiro stroked his hair out of his eyes.

“You got me all messy.” Blushing hard, Keith nonetheless took Shiro’s hand and pulled it down to his hole, gasping when his fingers traced around the slick and his own come.

“I guess I did, didn’t I?” Shiro’s voice was a low, aroused rumble.

Keith’s face felt like it was on fire, but he forced himself to say it. “Maybe...maybe you could...clean me up?”

Shiro grinned. “Maybe I could.” He pushed the blanket down and laid on his back, motioning Keith upward. “Come here, sweetheart. Sit on my face.”

Flushed and wanting all over again, Keith obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/idontgiveaq), [Tumblr](https://idontgiveaquiznak.tumblr.com/), and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/idontgiveaq) if you want to hang out!
> 
> Comments and kudos always make me happy, so thanks in advance if you decide to leave them!


End file.
